remnants soul society
by Amvmaster
Summary: BleachxRWBY crossoverish just read. jaune arc is apart of squad 11 hes been in the field for most his life and is suddenly chosen to be the captain of squad 10. problem? he has no choice what so ever whether he wants to do it or not and he has to deal with an annoying monkey and dragon as well as everyone else in his new squad AU NON CANON PAIRING IS UNDECIDED
1. Chapter 1

**welcome to my new story of a crossover between bleach and RWBY**

 **this is where every current character is placed in the 13 court guard squad and yes this means that this is an AU and doesnt follow canon at all and this is my first ever fic where ive got no current OC's but later on i will be dropping some of them in there just to add a bit of character to it i guess.**

 **also pairings?**

 **thinking about it but id like to see your imput on this so please readers if you or could give me some advice other than grammar or spelling thats something ive had a problem over my other fics so please dont let it discourage you in reading this.**

 **now time to present you all with the disclaimer by via the main character jaune arc**

 **jaune: hey guys Amvmaster doesn't own bleach or RWBY please support the official release and uh you get a cookie. is this a typo?**

 **AMV: nope**

 **jaune:ok guess what guys you get a cookie if you support the official release so go do it now and get your cookies**

 **and now on with the show**

* * *

"so ive died?" ruby rose asked

"yep sorry" jaune arc answered

"I how I just but I cant be dead" ruby said as she started to cry

"sigh im sorry ok but you are and its my job to send you to the next life" jaune said as he took his swords hilt and was about to place his end piece on rubys head when she suddenly tackle hugged him into the ground

"whoa whoa whoa hey its ok im not going to hurt you" jaune said as he placed his sword down next to him. Its been like this for the last month now hes met two others like her who ended up crying to him he didn't like to see girls cry but he knew after some experience over the years that this was inevitable.

You see jaune is actually a century old but he looks like hes 17. Hes been a soul reaper since he appeared in the soul society and has been working on recon in the living world of remnant for all that time only coming back to receive some orders but not allot. He was in squad 11 the more physical out of the squads and is practically the strongest out of the 13 court guard squad. jaune may not look like it but he is quite strong and stronger than most of the soul reapers in the squad but hes been pulling an act as a way to fool his fellow reapers but not the captain and her lieutenant they know better than to look down on hidden predators they in fact have been trying to expose jaune as a strong individual but their plans have been somewhat failing as jaune keeps out smarting them.

its kind of funny since he runs away every time he sees them any where around him you just as a fail safe.

any way jaune smiled as he faced the girl "hey how about i take you to a safe place" jaune asked as ruby looked up from jaune chest as her tears were still there and she hiccuped when she looked at him with hope "really?" she asked as jaune smiled and nodded

"yep all i need you to do is calm down alright?" jaune asked as he looked at the girl

"ok" she said as jaune placed the hilt of his sword on her forehead "my names jaune i hope to see you later" jaune said as ruby started to fade away "im ruby ill see you soon" ruby said as she finally faded away.

jaune sighed in relief as he collapsed onto his back "that was tiring her soul was pretty powerful the fact a menos grande came here speaks for itself" jaune said all around him was rubble and debre of all kinds of stone and concrete

he smiled though as he sat up and looked around the destruction he had caused in order kill the hollows.

"well time to move to the next spot" jaune said as he sheathed his blade and stood up and stretched his tired bones and muscles.

beep beep beep

suddenly his soul communicator started beeping and juane quickly took it out and looked the message and groaned in annoyance "oh common i just want to sleep but noooo head captain wants me back for a report status shit" jaune said as he cracked his neck and summoned the soul gate so he could go to the soul socity. he walked through the the paper doors and suddenly was dropped into a black void he heard the sound of a train and looked behind and saw the cleaners were here he quickly started to full on sprint to the light on the other side 'shit forgot todays cleaner day' jaune thought as he could feel the cleaner get fast as eh ran faster and then quickly dived right through the towards the light and rolled into a crouch as he was huffing and puffing then he collapsed face first into the dirt ground.

"wow and jaune gets the award for the best landing of the day" said a girl that stood over jaune as he looked up.

there stood a girl that was just an inch or two under his height. she has long lush's hair that came down to her mid back he saw lilac eyes full of amusement and a tinge of lust if jaune was looking at her right. she wore the same a tire as like any other soul reaper but her sleeves were remove and instead she wore orange wrappings that went up from her hands to her elbows. she also had white and black hiori that had the japanese kanji for eleven in the back and had the symbol of a flaming heart in yellow in the back of the kanji. she also had a yellow slash around her waist that held the hiori and her zonpakto in place and also showed the world her more attractive features.

this yang xiao long the captain of squad eleven and jaunes superior.

jaune looked at yang with annoyance "care to help a poor man up?" he asked as he held his hand out. yang smirked as she took his hand with her immense strength she pull him into the air and placed him on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

jaune blushed "ah yang i meant help me stand not pick me up like a sack of potatoes" jaune complained as yang just grinned evilly "oh jauney i was tasked to get you to head commander fast so might as well get comfy as we are going for a trip like no other" yang said as she felt jaunes body stiffen a little "hold on!" yang said as she shunpoed over roofs of the Japanese styled buildings and towards the centre of it all the main head commanders office it looked allot like a huge clock tower for some reason or another. jaune actually liked the look of it.

but he couldn't enjoy it as he was screaming for his life as yang was laughing her ass off as they flew through the air at high speeds as much as jaune wuld enjoy being this close to his captain he was rethinking and remembering why he doesn't come to the soul society so often

mainly because of his captain and her damn pun's

"hey jauney you liking the view cause im loving how _high_ i am right now _"_ she said as she grinned and jaune groaned "god dammit yang" jaune said to himself as she kept punning along until she stopped at the captains meeting spot

"and we are here" yang said as she dropped jaune onto the floor they were just outside of the captains meeting room. jaunes only been here twice first was when he was told to go to remnant and hunt hollows the other time he was ordered as the third seat to sit through a long ass meeting that made jaune want to stop looking so weak and kill the captain of squad 12 DR obleck god help that squad that deals with that man every single day of their lives.

"common jaune you got to report to head commander" yang said as she dragged jaune by his collar and then stood him up and checked for any problems in his atire.

jaune stood at 6'3 had blond mob of shaggy hair that came down just above his neck line. he had dark deep blue that held confusion and nervousness. he wore a soul reaper atire like everyone else but with a modification of adding black hood onto his uniform. and his zonpakto was on his while sash. jaune fit the uniform quite well he just looked very skinny because of how loose his uniform is but if you touched him you could actually feel how rock hard his muscles are.

yang smiled and in her head she was stirring up a storm of lust as she check over his uniform and fixed some things and when she was done she smiled confidently at him "alright your good now lets get going they dont like to be kept waiting" yang said as jaune sighed in defeat 'lets get this over with' he thought as he flipped his hood over his head and followed yang inside he really didnt like being in the soul society for too long even if it was voluntarily so he wanted this to be over and done with quickly

"captain of squad eleven yang xiao long here ive brought my subordinate in from the soul gate" said yang as she stood in front of the head commander and jaune was standing just next to her nt really wanting to be here.

"thank you yang you may either leave or stay this is up to you" head commander ozpin said as he sipped his cup of coffee.

ozpin look like any other squad captain, he had silver short hair, his brown eyes hidden away by his slightly tinted glasses. he wore the head captain hiori over a a soul reaper uniform. on the back of the hiori was the kanji for head on the back and had a grey clock work symbol right behind it. in his hand was a simple cane and the other was a mug of coffee. ozpin stood stood at 6'4 just towering over jaune as he looked like he was in his mid thirty's. he was known as the most powerful soul reaper in existence or so they say and theres a rumour going around that hes been spending most of the budget buying coffee that he drinks but thats a rumour.

"i'd like to stay if thats no trouble sir" yang said with up most respect as she smirked at the grumbling jaune.

"thats fine with me and your going to hearing this again in a while now jaune" ozpin said now pointing his attention at the hooded soul reaper as he flinched a little "how long have you've been on the field?" ozpin asked. this caught jaune by surprise as he tilted his head "um sorry sir?" he replied not really sure he heard that right "i said how long have you been in the field" ozpin repeated, jaune tilted his head side to side thinking about it "well id have to say well as soon as i was placed in squad 11 sir" jaune said as he didnt like where this is going "and how long ago was it since you've joined this organisation?" he asked that would at least a hundred years ago sir" jaune said as his hands started to get sweaty "hmm and you've been in the field for that long and no one has taken notice of this?" ozpin asked. that where yang came in "sir ive been calling him back every now and again to stay in the barracks for a month ever six months as a way for him to stay true to the squad 11's activities" yang said saving jaune from explaining why no one has noticed his disappearance.

ozpin raised and eye brow at this "well then jaune would you care to explain why you've been away?" he asked jaune as narrowed his eyes slightly "it was a mission my old captain gave me before yang took over for him" jaune said making ozpin turn his head to the side "and what would that mission be exactly?" ozpin asked as jaune breathed in and out "he said that i was to be sent out and explore the world of remnant and hunt hollow or grim i came across as well as take care of saving lost souls on the way" jaune said as ozpin mulled over the information he was given "and could you tell me how was your journey so far when you took this mission" ozpin asked very interested in jaunes adventures. jaune smiled "it was amazing i saw so much i experienced so much i had fun i helped those who needed help i did everything and saw everything and i believe there is so much more there to see" said jaune as he reminisced his journey with his captains.

"hmmm well it seems like you love this journey you've been on then?" ozpin stated as more of question then a comment. jaune nodded "yes i love and i still do to this day" jaune said confidently as ozpin nodded his head. "it appears that you jaune arc of third seat to squad eleven have made my choice even easier" ozpin said mysteriously as jaune cocked his head to the side in confusion. "excuse me sir?" jaune asked as he was not sure what ozpin was saying.

suddenly the doors opened and in came in the squad captains and their lieutenant as they filled the room up.

jaune was now really confused as to what was happening.

"sir ive gathered all of the squad captains and their lieutenant" said squad ones captain glynda goodwitch as she stood at the front of the line of captains

"thank you glynda i have made a decision" ozpin said as the captains all stopped talking and looked at him.

"under some evaluations ive decided the next captain of squad 10 shall be third seat of squad 11 jaune arc and is to be tested under squad 11's captain in their trial of combat" ozpin said

jaunes body froze as he stared at ozpin and then he slowly turned his head to look at yanf to see her face was grinning evilly at him as she looked beyond excited.

jaunes face turn starch white as he looked at his captain in horror.

"oh this is so on" yang said as she cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

'im dead' was all jaune thought as he fainted on to the ground.

* * *

 **yo how was it good bad meh up to you**

 **now please pm me if theres anything you want to say about me or review**

 **now i'll see you guys next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello people once again** **back at it again with another chapter**

 **now to reply**

 **guest number one:i will not give jaune zangetsu and second dont say he doesnt deserve zanagestu cause thats not cool and hell you never know i may give him quinecy powers later on nah im joking got your message man**

 **guest number two: simply i will just say yes and no to that, you'll see when you see thats basically it but you got the right idea right? if not sorry**

 **ArmantusCumPiennae: thank you now about those errors im sorry about those i kind over look them because of my dyslexia so sorry if theres still errors here and there. and the bankai being a semblance well i'd love to say yes but also no, reason i'd have to rationalize the semblances when it it comes down to the bankais and also about translations well just look for you self man.**

 **StarlightVista: sorry ive got dyslexia and i jump to the gun so to say and i may seem lazy when i say this but im not going to capitalize every letter that needs im sorry please understand its just how i write but dont let it discourage you in countinuing to read this**

 **JUTOWSwag: sorry man thats going to be a no zangetsu will not be in this and thanks for loving it**

 **not that thats out of the way THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**

 **now for the disclaimer done by the resident flaming blonde YANG!**

 **Yang: Amvmaster doesnt own the series and told me to tell you that if you dont support the offical release then i get to punch your lights out!**

 **Amvmaster: Yang thats not in the script!**

 **Yang: well it is now surpport it or else**

 **Amvmaster: yang we are not having another accident like last time with the ice cream machine!**

 **Yang: what do mean it didnt get everywhere**

 **Captains: we say otherwise!**

 **Amvmaster: see there now do it properly**

 **Yang: fiiiiiiiine just support the official release please**

 **now on with the story**

* * *

after that embarrassing spectical jaune was now gearing up to take on his captain in a full on fight

but what got jaune was the fine print in this fight

'no holds back'

that quote kept swimming in his head was sitting in the middle of his squads compound gardens.

yang had made the compounds back yard into a garden for those who enjoy the art of gardening or nature to relax in. This was something jaune actually liked about yang. She didnt judge you until she knew you and she got acquainted with most of the squad very well and only trouble she had with was the ones that were isolated from their peers like jaune himself. But after some time jaune got to know the blonde and at one point had showed her some of his strength. Not to much though he didn't want to give her any suspicion in how strong he really was. too bad that failed since she and the lieutenant could tell that he was stronger than he appears to be.

and from there on out shes been trying to make jaune go all out since

that was 90 years ago by the way and she has failed every time except now

Now he has to go all or else suffer the problem that was the damn head commander ozpin

he sighed as he rubbed his head "why the hell im I chosen to be the captain for squad 10 though?" jaune asked himself as looked into the koi pond and saw his refection on the surface. "maybe that's cause she wants you to prove your self" said a voice that made jaune jump intot eh air and looked behind him. his eyes widened then narrowed as he saw his lieutenant sun wukong.

sun had the same blonde hair as juane but was a lighter shade to it. his eyes were brown that hid allot of mischief. he stood at the same height as jaune as he was also very muscular as he fits his uniform very snugly. he wore the same uniform as everyone else but his sleeves were removed and he had his badge on his sash that was on his wait. on his shoulders was another sash that was bright yellow that held his zonpakto on to his back. this sun wukong the mischief maker of squad 11 hes been known to prank everyone in the 13 court guard squad even head commander ozpin. but despite his pranking nature suns been known to visit the children outside of the seterei and has been known to love bananas.

"oh its you" jaune said as he sat back down facing the pond again.

"yeah nice to see you to jaune" sun said as he sat right next to him "so heard your going to trial by combat with our captain" sun said as he had a very big smirk on his face as jaune had an annoyed expression "yeah and what of it?" jaune asked annoyed that sun was playing around with him. "hey man no need to get hostile with me im just saying the whole squads going to be watching and some of the other squad captains as well as the head commander" sun said as jaune groaned "common really?" jaune asked sun as he looked the banana loving man. "yep and as the fight says 'no holds back' you know what that means riiiiiiiiiight?" sun said with a knowing smirk as jaune groaned once more "it means I really have to fight this time" jaune said with a sigh.

"so whats yang got planned?' jaune asked as sun got a serious expression "she planning to slowly ease into the fight by fighting with her sealed sword then after a minute she'll release her shikai then if your lucky and survive long enough she'll have to resort to her bankai" sun said with up most seriousness. juane sighed as he knew he'll have to really fight this time "alright then i'll fight seriously after she releases her shikai alright?" jaune asked the fellow blonde. "alright i'll tell yang good luck" sun said as he shunpo out of the garden leaving jaune to himself as he looked back at the koi pond with a blank face "well time to face the dragon" he said as he shunpoed out of the garden.

later

yang was excited no she was beyond excited she was ecstatic. she gets to fight jaune all out no holds back and actual challenge. its not like her subordinates aren't strong she's trained them her self its just shes taught them so well she could take them down easily and it annoyed her in a sense since she couldnt fight other captains with out starting something so fighting jaune who to herself was an anomaly and unknown to most it meant nothing to some it was something scary and to those very very few it was exciting to be able to fight an unknown their movements their speed their strength so many variables it gave people like them tingles and frankly one of those people was the captain of squad 11 yang xiao long and she was tingling all over.

'huh ive been tingling all over i may have to go see squad 4 to see if theres a problem' yang thought as she bounced up and down in her room.

"you seem excited" said a voice as yang stopped bouncing and turned to see one of her best friends blake.

blake belladonna stood at 5'11, her hair was midnight black and came down to her mid back o top of her head was a black bow. her amber gold eyes his allot of sadness but still held allot of hope. she wore a white hiori over her uniform that had the kanji for 2 and had a purple flower in the background. she wore a black slash over her right shoulder that kept her zonpakto to her back and in place and had another purple sash tha kept her hiori in place around her waist. her hands had black clothe like gloves that went up to her elbows. she had her ankles wrapped in purple wrappings. this is blake belladonna shes the captain to squad 2 and is one the best friends to yang. she may came off as anti social but she enjoys to be social from time to time as being friends with yang means anything and shes been rumored to own and read the hot new smut made by squad 9 'ninjas of love' and is said that saying that its smut in front of her gets her very defensive about it but then again its just a rumor.

"oh hey blake and you have no idea how excited i am that im just ready to burst" yang said as she started to get excited again and made blake giggle a little at the desplay of her friend excitement.

"wow i havent seen you this excited for a long time care to tell me whats up?" blake asked as yang stopped and looked at her friend "well im going to fight" yang said like it was the time of day. "yeah but your not this excited to fight so whats up?" blake asked as she sat down and gestured for yang to sit down as well.

yang sat down but kept bouncing around on her spot "its just that this time i'll be able to fight jaune with a 'no holds back' match" yang said as she got even more giddy about it "ok i get that but still why him though and now that i think about your the one who nominated him to be the captain of squad 10 but then again it leads back to the why" blake said trying to figure it out as yang sighed in defeat "alright ill explain you see jaune has been in my command for a long time as you know" yang said as blake nodded " yes i understand that but this still doesn't explain the why though" yang sighed again "look im getting to that alright,you see 90 years ago i was turned into the captain of squad 11 at the time i wanted to get to know everyone as they were basically my family and it was all and good and then i met jaune"

FLASHBACK

 _back then i was more physical than what i am now_

"ow captain come on this is unfair even for us" said one of the many generic soul reapers that was holding his arm in pain

inside of a dojo a much younger yang was fighting against her subordinates as she only wore her sleeveless soul reaper uniform as her lieutenant was holding her zonpakto and her hiori.

she was currently surrounded as her hands were tied together on her back and she wore blind fold

"awwwwww common i know you guys can do better now again come at me with everything you have" yang said with a grin and they all charged at her again

she stood absolutely straight as she waited for then to get closer and when they were she quickly crouched down to the ground as they all punched each other and stayed like that until swung her legs causing them all to drop to the ground in pain as she stood up in the middle of them all as she had a smirk on her face

"ok i think thats enough for the day" yang said as everyone dropped to the ground at the same time all happy that their torturous work out was done.

 _back then i was cocky more so then often_

 ** _yang thats a lie and even the readers thinks other wise by your statement_**

 _sigh alright alright im still cocky now but im not as bad as i was back then_

"alright then ive beaten everyone here that counts for something right?" yang asked sun as he gave her back her stuff

"ahahahahaha yeah about that yang" sun said as he scratched his head in a nervous action

"who did i miss" yang said narrowing his eyes as sun sighed and druped forwards

"you got everyone yang but you haven gotten to him yet" sun said as he gestured for her to follow him

"who though ive beaten everyone in the barracks and then some" yang said as she secured her hiori in place

"well hes been off the grid so far to say the least and hes saposed to be back here every six months for at least month and afterwards he leaves to back to the world of the living to countinue his mission" sun said

"what kind of mission though?" yang asked as she had never heard of this person before until now

"an extensive recon mission that takes him all over remnant to take care of the missing souls and hollows around" sun said as they made it to the office space for the paper work

 _and by the way we do do paper work_

 ** _your serious?_**

 _yep_

yang sat at her desk as sun sat on the couch. yang was thinking about this person thinking that he must be a huge ass hunk of a guy just her type too "and whens he coming in?" yang asked excited

"oh he should be here today so you should see him a bit" sun said as he shrugged and looked through a catalog for pranking

"oh im going to greet this man" yang said as she had a sneaky grin on her face, sun looked at her and shook his head "i would usually say count me in but i dont know him as well as everyone else does" sun said trying to stop his captain

"ok then do you at least know where he goes when hes here?" yang asked

"yeah some of the guys say he goes over to the execution platform for some reason or another" sun said as she suddenly had regret as he watched his captain shunpoed out of the room "shit" sun said as he dropped the catalog and shunpoed to follow his captain knowing she would most likely blow something up in her way.

 _ **as to be expected of yang xaio long**_

 _hey i dont explode everything!_

 ** _last Tuesday, captains lounge ice cream machine it got everywhere and i mean EVERYWHERE_**

 _i'll shut up now_

when yang fianlly made it she found a skinny looking man sitting on the edge of the cliff as he looked out into the sky when he finally noticed yang he turned around and was surprised to see a very sexy and attractive woman behind him

 ** _yang please the truth_**

 _ok fiiiiiiiine i'll tell the truth_

surprised to see a very pretty girl behind him

 _there you happy_

 _ **yep**_

"um uh is there something i could do for you?" he asked her not to sure what was happening

"um uh im captain of squad 11 yang xaio long and i'd like to know what your doing here?" she asked in her serious voice

"oh sorry wait ooooh i guess your the new captain huh guess the old man died after all ah well" he said as he stood up and looked at yang "my name is jaune arc ive been on a recon mission for 10 years now ive been coming back to the soul society every 6 months for a month then i go back onto my mission its nice to meet you captain" jaune said with a smile and with up most respect it kind of caught yang off guard by it

 _and to this day i still baffles me when ever i think about_

 ** _really your caught off guard by respect? oh just wait until weiss hears this_**

 _NO DONT SHE'LL USE IT AGAINST ME!_

"um uh well sigh screw it fight me" yang said as jaune looked at her with surprise "huh?" he said not sure he heard that right

yang got into a fighting stance as she unsheathed her blade and pointed it at jaune

"um id like to politly say no to this so i'll be seeing you later" jaune said as he was going to walk past her when she suddenly shunpoed in front him and slashed downwards, jaune quickly back flipped out of the way and skidded into a crouch as he looked back at his new captain in shock.

"what the hell!?" jaune yelled suddenly yang charged right at him he barely had enough time to unsheathe his blade and blocked her attack just in time but he did. he planted his feet firmly on the ground as yang pushed her strength onto her blade making jaune step back to regain his footing as he struggled through her strength as last ditch effort jaune redirected her blade into the ground right next him and gave him sometime to roll out of the way and looked at where yangs blade that was embedded into the ground and saw she had created a ditch by just the her swing of her sword. jaune gulped as he knew he could get out of this in one piece unless he uses some of his strength so he stood back up and took hold of his blade with both hands and got into stance with the tip of his blade facing her he knew he couldnt go all out so he knew he had to something though.

END FLASHBACK

"and after that we fought i beaten him completely and he moved on from it" yang said as blake thought the story over for a bit "ok i understand the story but it still doesnt explain why you want to fight him though" blake said not really getting it

"its because during that entire fight he was holding back" yang said as blake looked at her "really you thought he was holding back are you sure?" blake thought this was the funniest thing shes ever heard

"i didnt thought i knew sun knew" yang said as she frowned at blake "and pray tell how do you know" blake asked not really expecting yang to look very serious "it was the way his eyes looked at me they held his strength his full strength his body and movements may say other wise but his eyes showed it all" yang said as blake felt a chill go through her body and shivered where she sat.

"so your hoping jaune wouldnt hold back any longer are you?" blake asked now getting the full picture as yang nodded as her smile came back "so now im going to fight at full strength as he now has to as well" yang said as she stood up "well time to go to the arena" yang said as she walked out with blake following her.

at the arena

jaune sighed as he sat on one side of the arena he was mulling everything over as he rubbed his head as he could feel a headache coming over him

the reason?

it was packed

the arena was packed with soul reapers not just squad 11 but also other squads they ran out of seats so the more experienced reapers all just stood on air

they all came to see the match of the century hell they were even selling hot dogs, nachos and even popcorn jaune loves popcorn especially caramel coated one mmmm

jaune slapped his face 'food later need to focus here' jaune thought as he shook his head then he finally saw yang shunpoed into the arena looking very much pumped, he quickly looked around and saw that ozpin and the rest of the commanders all sat together in their own stands as they wanted to watch the fight as well.

"well aint this a crowd" yang said as she waved to the crowd all around

"this is going to be good" sun said as he sat right next to his fellow letient and best friend neptuine valess

neptune has short blue hair with a pair of yelled tinted googles that sat on top of his head, his eyes blue eyes that hid more amusement than anything else, he wore his uniform like anyone else but his sash was replaced with a light blue one that held his zonpakto in place as his badge was attached to his right arm. he may look lanky and skinny but hes known as the biggest player in squad 7 and is known to be the brains behind all of suns pranks. hes also very intelligent and is known to deal with math behind squad 7's financial crisis at times. Theres also a rumor that hes dating the captain squad 6 weiss schnee but then again thats just a rumor.

"yeah well i got money on this who'd bet on?" neptune asked sun as he stared at the two fighters "meh im in for the underdog so jaune" sun said as neptune started to laugh "what are you kidding me hes going to lose in 30 seconds" neptune said "alright then the usual bet then if he survives the first 30 seconds i win if he doesnt you win how about it" sun said as he held his hand out to neptune as he took it and shook on it "alright bets one get ready to lose" neptune said with absolute confidence.

everyone stopped talking as ozpin stood up "WE ARE HERE TODAY FOR THE MATCH BETWEEN THE CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 11 AND HER THIRD SEAT JAUNE ARC NOW EXPECT YOU BOTH TO FIGHT AT FULL STRENGTH NOW LETS GET THIS FIGHT UNDER WAY" ozpin annouced as everyone cheered in agreement

"man knows how to pump up a crowd" jaune said as he stood up and took his sword in his hands as he waited for the buzzer

"lets get going i want this to last" yang said to jauen as she got ready to unsheathe her blade as well

the crowd all fell slient as they watched in anticapation for the fight to begin

yang was grinning like a loone

jaune was nervious but contepmt as he waited

and like that everthing was silent until

BLANG

and the arena exploded in a firey explosion

as everyone was peshed back by such the shockwave as the dust cloud covered everything and when it disappeared and there stood both fighters as they both held different weapons

yang had a pair of yellow guanlets as her hair was on fire

jaune stood there holding on to a white bladed okatana that had no gaurd and was wrapped in black wrappings

"burn ember!" yang yelled

"let the light slice crocea!" jaune yelled

they both stood off as their spiritial pressure engulffed the entire arena

* * *

 **oh cliff hanger sorry guys i just wanted to end it like this so you guys look forward to the next chapter**

 **translations**

 **zonpakto= litreally means soul cutter, every soul reaper has one and everyone is different as they all have a conscious its also said that zonpaktos are based off everyones souls**

 **shikai= level one of a restriction seal placed on the zonpakto every soul reaper has learned their shikai**

 **shunpo=instant speed in light terms**

 **bankai= level two of a restrction that allows soul reapers to really use their zonpaktos true form to its full extent only captains are allowed to learn this and with some lieutenants with the exception**

 **please review** **favourite and follow**

 **and i'll be seeing you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys its a me Amvmaster here with the new chapter i see you are all very excited for this one so here it is but first i need to tell you guys something**

 **im going to do an experiment where i'll place this crossover fanfic to just another fanfic**

 **why? im just curious to see the response i'll get from it thats all and i'll leave it like for a week to see the difference of the amount of views i may get and if imporves drastically well i may keep it like that but that is to be seen.**

 **now for the replies**

 **ArmantusCumPinnae: first off the bat again the bankai being semblances *smirks* well your about to see a some what of a hint to it if not more but i do what i can to please and second thank you for your surrport man i really really appreciate it.**

 **freddylane1: does this answer your question**

 **and now finally a big warning from me**

 **im terrible at fight scenes so if it gets to boring then im sorry ive tried and this entire chapter is just yang and jaune fighting so yeah you get no cliffhanger here.**

 **and when the fight really starts my advice is for you to put on any epic or badass music and you got nothing then either plat bleach's ost 'number one' oh you know what i mean and if not that then play** **disciple's 'game on' reason cause its badass**

 **now time for the disclamiar and done by the head captain ozpin!**

 **ozpin: Amvmaster doesnt own the content used in this chapter please support my addiction**

 **Amvmaster: thats not in the script ozzy**

 **ozpin: i dont care now give me my money!*pulls out gun***

 **Amvmaster: whoa calm down man put the gun down**

 **ozpin: no now give my money or i'll pop a cap in your ass!**

 **Amvmaster: did you read the contract it said that all the money goes to charity!**

 **ozpin: what? *drops gun* so your telling me i did all this for free!?**

 **Amvmaster: yeah pretty much glynda get him out of here**

 **glynda: come on sir we have a match to watch**

 **ozpin: but my money and my addiction**

 **well now on with the story**

* * *

saying jaune arc was nervous was the understatement of the century since he'll be fighting his all powerful captain head to head and so it was expected of him to be soooo fidgety but right now he was still as a rock.

"you finally going to fight me at full strength?" yang asked as she got into a boxer stance

"well i have no choice so yeah" jaune said as he took his sword in both hands and got into a basic stance

"well then lets do this then" yang said as she launched her self into the air and towards jaune as he held his blade up and blocked yangs punch

he stood there as he pushed her away as she was pushed back jaune launched him self towards yang as as she skidded to a stop. jaune slashed his blade downwards as yang rolled out of the way of his attack then she jumped and sent a flaming punch towards him. jaune watched as she jumped towards him with her fist coming right at him, he quickly side stepped her and smashed the bottom of his hilt in her face making yang step bakc and hold her nose in pain. as she was distracted jaune quickly flipped his blade so the back side was facing forwards and slammed it the back side into her side sending yang tumbling into the ground. she pushed herself into a crouch as her noise was bleeding slightly and her side was brusing already but her face was showed that she was beyond happy so much so that it kinda creeping the audience out.

"i was right all along your going to make this fight last" yang said with a grin as her gauntlets completely caught on fire and then lift them over her head and slammed into the ground causing the ground in front of her to explode in a flaming ground shock as it was aimed right at jaune. jaune quickly flipped his bladed side back to its front as he quickly stabbed into the ground and gathered his energy and placed in his blade and waited for the shock and as it was just a metre away jaune shouted at the top of his lungs **"LUX ARCAM!"** suddenly light shone off of his blade blinding everyone in the stands as there was an explosion and a dust cloud covered everything and when it cleared there stood jaune as he was holding onto his steaming blade and there was a crater right in front of him as where he stabbed his blade the ground shock caused by yang was completely stopped.

yang still grinning as she launched fire balls at jaune not giving him time to think what to do as he kept dodging her attacks and only getting slight burns from the amence heat coming from the fire balls as his skin turn red from the burn. jaune was not getting any where so he gathered his anergy into his blade and swung it horizontally as the blade glowed brightly **"LUX ARCAM!"** he shouted as an arc of pure white energy was launched at the fire balls as the energy ripped right through them like a knife through paper. yang shunpoed out of the way and ended up right behind jaune as she launched her flame covered fist at jaunes face sending him flying and tumbling but ended up rolling into a crouch as he brought his blade up to block at yangs other flame covered fist.

CLANG

was all could be heard as they were at a standstill as jaune blocked yangs fist with his blade he suddenly began to smirk, he was finally fighting someone why wouldnt he be happy hes giving his all after so long against his beautiful captain and as they stayed like that jaune put most of his energy into his blade and it glowed as yangs eyes widen and was about to dodge but was to late as jaune smirked when he said **"lux arcam"** once again there was a light and yang was pushed back by the energy so hard that she ended up flying into the bleachers. jaune was breathing hard as he thought it was over when suddenly a giant piller of fire and flames rose from the bleachers and went straight into the sky.

as the dust cloud was now gone thanks to the sudden spiritual energy as there stood a flaming yang as she was looking very pissed and jaune narrowed his eyes as saw a slight difference in her length of and looked down in front of him to see a strand of blonde hair right in front of him and his entire face had gone from a healthy colour to starch white if not borderline bleach as he knew what happen to those who had cut her hair 'ooooooh shit this is not good' jaune quickly thought.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Yang yelled as flames got bigger and hotter causing the audience to sweat very badly and causing some of them to have a stroke as some of them collapsed onto the ground 'yep not good' jaune thought as he watched yangs flaming hot body(HA PUNS!) burn hotter and hotter until the flames died as she shouted.

"BANKAI! BURN THE ASHES EMBER CELICA!" yang yelled as she was suddenly completely engulfed in flames and suddenly the flames disappeared as there stood yang as her arms and legs were was covered in a pair of gauntlets and grieves and her hair was basically flames itself as her eyes were red that showed her unmatched anger.

jaune could feel the heat from where he was crouching as she started to make her way slowly as her entire body was covered in flames. he needed to do something or else he was going to be burned to death by her.

so he clenched his swords hilt as he used it to push himself to stand suddenly yang disappeared and reappeared in front of jaune and with a flaming right hook he was sent flying yang shunpoed just in front of his flying body and slam her up hitting jaunes spine and sending him flying into the air and high speeds she shunpoed again just on top of him and sent a flaming fist into jaunes gut sending him towards the arena at terminal velocity as his entire body was covered in yangs flames. there was a huge boom and shock wave in the arena as jaunes body had made contact with the stone and dust covered it as yang shunpoed back down to the ground as she glared into the dust cloud.

as the dust cloud had dissipated and the audience could finally see what happened to jaune and they were shocked to see as was most of the captains except ozpin he was in fact actually smiling as he watched what was in front him in amusement.

there stood jaune in the middle of the entire wrecked arena and crater that yang had cause through his body.

his uniform was completely ruined as only the bottom of his uniform had survived barely his sandals and socks were completely burned off as well as the ends of his uniform. his torso and his arms were red from the flames but showed the audience how defined he was under his comfy uniform and got most of the female population to get hearts as eyes as they stared at jaunes 6 pack abs and his muscles. but the male population of the audience focused more on his scars that range from small to huge as there was a big scar that started from his left shoulder and down the to his waist as everyone saw it had a darker red compared to the other scars. jaunes hair shadowed his eyes as there was blood going down to his chin. in his hands was his clenched zonpakto still white as ever as it blade gleamed off from the sunshine.

yang was taken back to jaune to even be standing after her initial attack that was caused by her own anger and was worried at first but when she saw him still standing she was happy she hadnt killed him. but thats the kicker as she started to get even more excited from the fight, and she started to grin at jaune as he stood in place.

then suddenly he moved

it was a small movement but even everyone could see it like it was in HD

he moved his mouth and whispered just loud enough so everyone could hear him

and he said "ban-huff-kai" and after those words the entire arena was covered in a very bright light that held there for 10 seconds and when it died down everyone could now see jaune as he now held onto a very long sword with a metal straight guard and a blue handle (gandalfs sword of badassness)

"let the light slice and protect crocea mors" jaune said as his spiritual pressurise had doubled as held his blade forwards and pointed it at yang as she could finally see his eyes as they showed how determined he really is in this fight.

"you going to stand there or do something?" jaune asked as he waited for yang as he saw her grinning face.

"well now since you so politely asked lets get this under way shall we?" yang asked as she got into a boxing stance and jaune held his sword pointing at yang

then jaune shot off with such speed that yang couldnt keep as he had came up from behind her and kicked her with all of his strength making her shoot off and tumbled into a roll and a crouch as she launched her self with her flames and made a a bee line towards jaune as he charged forwards with his blade to his side as he lifted up to do a downwards slice as yang had pulled her fist forwards making their respected weapons connect with a clang and then a boom as there attack had connected and caused and explosion as the audience could no longer see any more.

but the captains could see perfectly as the fighters were going so fast that only the keenest eyes could only see them going at it with such tenacity that it made them excited to see the out come.

suddenly yang and jaune ended on either side of the arean as they were breathing in and out showing everyone how tired they were.

"you up for one more hit?" jaune asked as he was now smiling at yang

"oh the better question is are you jauney?" yang replied

they just stared at each other as they suddenly got into a charging stance, yanf with her right fist cocked back and her entire body was on fire as it condensed into her right gauntlet as it glowed with power. and jaune got ready to charge with a thrust attack as he held his blade now with both hands as his body shone with a bright white light and like yang had condensed into the blade and then into the tip of his sword.

they stood perfectly still as the entire crowd had fell silent as they waited patiently for the final attacks of these two fighters

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

they both yelled as they charge forwards until they met in the middle and their attacks had met

 **"INFERNOS FIST!"**

 **"LUX ARCAM!"**

they yelled their respected attacks as they both met with gigantic

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

well that

the entire arena was covered in the biggest dust cloud ever. it was so big no one could see anything and it nerved everyone to no end as they waited for the fighters to be shown and to see who won

it took 10 minutes until it finally cleared up and everyone saw the fighters were both on the ground knocked and tired from their last attack

ozpin stood from his seat "THIS BATTLE HAS ENDED IN A TIE AS BOTH FIGHTERS WERE KNOCKED OUT AND ARE UNABLE TO FIGHT COULD PEOPLE OF SQUAD 4 PLEASE GO DOWN TO THE ARENA AND TEND TO THEIR WOUNDS AND COULD EVERYONE PLEASE LEAVE THE ARENA" ozpin announced as everyone made their way out as they all had smiles as they had just watched the best fight in the century.

"sir i think you should of intervend" said his lietienent as they both looked at the two fighters as they were bring healed by squad 4

"no if i did they would of clashed later on so this was to help their relationship so they could respect each other and this was a test to see if yang was right when she presented the idea of add mr arc to the captains even though hes a third seat and by the show he had made he already knows bankai so he doesnt need to train for it and finally its because of yangs statement stating 'jaune is more powerful than he lets on' so as it is shown he is a perfect candidate for this squad" ozpin said as he sipped his coffee

"are you sure its because of that or is it because of your habit of that you call "MLG shipping"?" she asked ozpin as he looked back at her with a blank stare "i have no idea what you mean" he said with the straightest face ever of all time like a pro 'shit she knows too much! Ill have to kill her but wait what about my ship oh shit this is the hardest decision ive ever had to make in my life since the pairing of 69(HA PUNS AGAIN)'

"sigh lets just make the choice alright" said glynda as she felt another headache coming up from her so called captain 'why do i even bother the man so damn bored of everything and only his damn dustube is the only thing keeping him going that and that damn shipping chart in his office' glynda thought as she rubbed her her head as she now had a migraine from now thinking about it.

"all in favour of jaune being the squad captain of squad 10 say so" ozpin said

"yes" they all said at the same time as ozpin smiled and nodded and then looked back at the said blonde as he was taken away 'lets see if you could make this place more interesting mr arc cause that is the responsibility of the captain of squad 10 as he has to make my day to say the least' he thought to himself as he smiled and the rest of the captains shunpoed back to their own barracks.

* * *

 **well how was it?**

 **now why did jaune get gandalf's sword? cause its badass end of story**

 **now did anyone like the bankai's? no...well fuck you**

 **nah jokes**

 **hope to see you guys again**

 **so please fav/follow/and review i like replying to you guys**

 **now i'll be seeing you guys later!**

 **translation:**

 **lux arcam: latin for light ark (get it puns! im on a roll today!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello people of fanfiction it has been a while**

 **first thing I want to say**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to post ive had writers block on this shit and ive been putting it off so I'm sorry**

 **now second the views**

 **my god the views as soon as I changed the crossover to to just fanfiction BOOOOOOOM it shot up to 600 views and then I left it for a while again and I looked at it and holy mother fuck its over 900 views thank you for reading this stuff by the way**

 **and thank you for those who has followed and favourite this you guy really made this worth while**

 **and now for my favourite part the reviews!**

 **first up is**

 **guest: yes I understand I'm still thinking of pairings**

 **ArtmantusCumPinnae: first up man you just know how to make me smile and second jaunes bankai form hehehehehe that will be explained about its true power but I will say it has nothing to do with gandaulfs words of power and yes that means he still holding trump cards but that will be explained later and I mean really later like I don't know chapter 10, 20 meh you'll see when you see. and once again thank you**

 **freddylane1: ahh pyrrha well shes in here just not his lieutenant sorrya nd there will be more just need to figure where I should place them I already have qrow, winter, coco, velvet, ren, nora and ruby set up just need to figure everyone else out now.**

 **boy345: thank you and like freddy I have some of them figured out but the others not really so you'll see when you see.**

 **jayz21501: yes MLG shipping to be honest I came up with that on the fly so I like how your enjoying it so far and pairings are still undecided for now**

 **and that's it for the replies thank you all for supporting this thing now ive got a request for all those reading this I need you reviews I need you thoughts I need some ideas to help move this thing along and finally ive made a choice as long as there is 3 or more reviews per chapter I will always post unless something came up and I'm unable to post then well that's a bitch but any way please help**

 **now for the disclaimer done by the one and only blake belladonna**

 **blake: Amvmaster doesn't own this and is absolutely jealious that someone else does**

 **Amvmaster: blake your off script**

 **blake: you will not stop me from telling the truth! ozpins a cloest shipper!**

 **everyone: we know!**

 **blake: what how do you know that already!?**

 **random dude 1: because of the pairing of 69!**

 **random dude 2: hey you remember the rules no one ever speaks about that time ever**

 **Amvmaster: screw this shit come on blake before they start to mob again**

 **now on with the story**

* * *

jaune woke up in pain as he felt his entire body to burn all over

'what happened?' he thought to himself then suddenly everything that happened in the arena had popped out reminding him what had happened and groaned in pain

'damn i lost' he thought as he remembered he fell unconsious right after his final attack.

he lifted his arm and saw it was covered in bandages and finally looked around as he saw he was actually in a hospitol room like the ones he saw in remnant at times when he had to send souls on there way.

jaune felt a kinda nostalgia from this room but forgot where though it was like a faint memory from quite some time ago.

'sigh wonder if this is remnant? Nah knowing me im in squad 4's infirmary now that i think about it, it makes sense really huh and here i thought they'd neglect the world of remnants culture and their technological advances(secret reference jutsu!) well this is nice i guess' jaune thoughts came to a standstill as his door opened up to show the captain of the 4th squad Alice peach.

she has brown hair that came down to her mid back and she did it up in a pony tail, her eyes were peach and held allot of kindness to them as well as athourity to them as well, it kinda scared jaune alittle but he understood them. she stood just under jaunes hieght as she wore the white hiori with the kanji for four on the back with a peach symbol behind it, shoe wore her usual soul reaper uniform under it as she had he zonpakto on her waist. alice peach has been known in the soul society as the strictest but also kindest soul reaper ever as she smiles most of the time and has this strange love for peaches and ice cream and is only strict when she needs to be also giving her the nickname strict peach.

"mmm your awake" she said as she walked in "morning peach" juane said as streached his bones "morning its curently 2 o clock in the afternoon and you've been asleep for a day since your fight with yang" alice said as jaune groaned when he remembered the fight "yeah and i lost" jaune said "nope you and yang tied as both of you were knocked out" she said as juane looked up at her.

"oh yes before i forget congratulations jaune arc you have now become the captain of squad 10" alice said as jaune took a minute for the information to prosses through his head until it clicked as his eyes widened and his face paled "no" he said as he looked at alice as she was grinning sadistically "oh no turning back now _captain_ " alice said as juane could do the only thing he coul think of.

he threw his sheets into the air as it blinded alicea and quickly took his zonpakto and shunpoed out of the 4th squad.

alice stood there as she no longer could see jaune so she calmly walked over to the phone that was located near the bed and picked it up as she dialed a number "ello ello" someone on the other end said "we have a run away and bewarnd hes a captain" she said "aye aye captain" said the person as she put the phone down and grinned "no one jsut runs from this hospital and i mean no one mr arc" she said with a little bit of a giggle.

with jaune

as jaune was running he felt a sudden chill on his back as he ran. the only thing he was wearing was a white kimono as his hands and feet were covered in bandages. he kept running until he stopped as he saw a bunch of soul reapers had came out of nowhere as they had there zonpaktos unsheathed "there he is get him!" one of them yelled as they charged forwards.

jaune tched and span around as he ran down the hall way until he saw amother mob of soul reapers running towards him that way. he quickly looked to the left and saw another hallway and quickly ran down it knowing it was a dead end but this dead end had something that would help him greatly.

it was a wide window that jaune smirked at as he ran faster until he jumped up and went through the window as he was now outside in the middle of the air and as he was now outside he quickly grinned as he shunpoed away before the soul reapers could catch him.

with yang

"man as soon as he wakes up he starts trouble" yang said as she was covered in bandages as she watched the whole spectiacal as jaune had ran a right past her room as he jumped out of the window. "sun get ready cause he'll be going to his room to get his clothes make sure that his new hirori is there" yang said to sun as he was looking through his prank magazine "um yang why did you think I was late I already did also head commander would be there to make sure he accepts the squad postion considering he'd want to get back to remnant as fast as he could before he caught" sun explained as yang just looked at him with surprise "who the hell are you so informative?" yang asked as sun looked up to yang "oh that's easy when you have a kitty girlfriend like mine who loves to move around the shadows you learn allot I'm nearly considering changing squads" sun said as yang looked at him in confusion "then why don't you?" she asked as sun sighed "cause id actually have to do work and whoosh there goes my free time so no thank you" sun explained as yang started to giggle as her friends antics.

"yeah I guess your right so how do you think jaune will fare?" yang asked sun as he just looked up "meh not my problem the only thing I can say is that hes screwed" sun said as he flipped a page "yeah he is glynda there so this would make his run even harder if not impossible" yang said as they all prayed for jaune

with jaune

'phew made it' jaune thought as he opened up his door to his room as he walked in to see head commander ozpin the leader of the soul society and the single most powerful soul reaper in exsistance was laying on jaunes bed as he had a tablet on his hands watching some dustube videos as he was wearing a grey t shirt and grey sweatpants as he was still wearing his glasses.

"hey jaune" ozpin said as he waved at jaune nonchalantly as jaune waved back "hey ozpin" he said back as he walked into his room and went to his closet. then his eyes widen and looked behind him to see ozpin stopped watching his video and looked back at jaune.

jaune pointed at ozpin "WHAT THE FUCK ARE DOING IN MY BED WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED AND ARE THOSE MY CLOTHES YOUR WEARING!" jaune yelled as ozpin stared back casually "sup and yes these are your clothes" ozpin said as jaune looked at ozpin in anger "and I'm here because this place has the best Wi-Fi and because I'm here to stop you from leaving" ozpin said as he went back to his video.

"and how you going to do that exactly?" jaune asked as ozpin glanced back at jaune "cause I know that if I don't stop you glynda will and you know what they said about her" ozpin said as he shivered in the thought of her punishments "that's actually a really good reason right there" jaune said as he sat down on his floor and looked hopeless "ozpin why the hell did you even choose me to be the captain of squad 10?" jaune asked as ozpin stopped his video again and sat up as he looked at jaune "cause yang said your ready and your strong and because reasons" ozpin said as jaune just looked up at him "you know what I'm not even going to question that one right there fuck so I'm now the squad 10 captain shit cant go back to my mission now" jaune said with a sigh as ozpin nodded.

"yep your hioris in your cloest now if you'll excuse me I've got some ships that need to sail" ozpin said as he shunpoed out of jaune room as he thought about something "wait ships?" jaune asked himself as he shook his head to stop himself from asking any further knowing he'd still not get it and stood up as he took his clothes out of his closet and got dressed

nek minute

jaune stood out of his room as he had all of his stuff packed up into a duffle bag knowing he was going to have to move to the squad 10 barracks now as hes the captain of it.

jaune now wore his soul reaper uniform that had his signature hood on it, he now had the extension of his brand new hiori as the sleeves were removed as he could only think of one person who'd do that to his hirori 'damn it yang' on the back of the hiori there was the kanji for 10 on it with two yellow arc on the back as he had his zonpakto tied to his waist as he then pulled his hood up and quickly shunpoed out of his old barracks and to his new one.

* * *

 **its done I'm sorry that its so short but this is all I had for now**

 **time tell you guys about the secret reference jutsu that I made**

 **it actually has to de with bleachs soul society and how its actually really far behind in following the real world as where remnants soul society has kept up with the times and has followed through with keeping up with some of the trends as well for example MLG shipping that was mentioned in the last chapter.**

 **now I hope you like it please give me some help and review tell me you damn thoughts on this**

 **and finally favorite and follow**

 **now I got to go**

 **I got some writing to do!**

 **laters**


End file.
